


Tyler Joseph

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: December first in 2016, Tyler Joseph's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tyler Joseph





	

December 1, 2016

tyler. today you turn 28. you know this already. what you might not know though, is how loved you are. how thankful we are for you. how much we love you. i think youve got an idea from all the videos. and all the tweets and posts but here is a letter of sorts. its a shitty one at most but only because words. thoughts. hard to put into coherent writing. for me at least. im rambling now but thats what happens when im nervous or want to make something look long. [back to you] i cannot thank you enough for existing. for continuing to create. for staying alive. for inspiring us. for being so much more than the lead singer of some band. for helping when no one else would. for listening when no one else would. for being. for existing. for making us believe we are lovely. for making us think twice. for giving us a Reason to stay alive. i may never go to one of your concerts. i may be a "new fan" but it feels like ive known you and your music my whole life. thank you. thank you, tyler joseph. for everything.

-jaquie.


End file.
